


Arbor Day Card

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written to be sent in a greeting card in an "Arbor Day Anti-Sap Card Exchange," which basically called for sending each other extremely upsetting in-character cards.  The card it was written in had a picture of a small-town train station on the front.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Arbor Day Card

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to be sent in a greeting card in an "Arbor Day Anti-Sap Card Exchange," which basically called for sending each other extremely upsetting in-character cards. The card it was written in had a picture of a small-town train station on the front.

Ray--

I had worked out all manner of--thematic commentary for this card. The train station, you see, was meant to symbolize "journeys end in lovers meeting"--to say, in other words--"apology accepted, you are most welcome to return to our apartment." And I was going to write something poetic about Arbor Day being a most appropriate time to forgive you for an incident that was nothing but--sap rising, a meaningless fizz of hormones.

It was all quite clever. You would have rolled your eyes, but you would have liked it.

I find, however, that I cannot write that, because none of it is true. Your--brief resumption of relations with Stella was not merely hormonal for you. I realize, most belatedly, that wanting Stella is who you _are_. You did not, after all, recover from what you now term "springtime craziness" until she told you to leave, did you? Not when I asked you to come back.

I have no doubt that, sometime in the future, she'll snap her fingers again, and you will go, and eventually she'll send you away. She will always send you away, Ray.

I would never have sent you away.

So instead the train station is here to say: Dief and I are going home, to Canada. I cannot do this, I cannot watch this any more.

I truly, sincerely hope that you have a happy life, Ray. I must admit that I think it unlikely.

-Benton Fraser


End file.
